bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The BIONICLE Wiki/Archive I
I think it would be best to think of a new name for this wiki. "Nuipedia" is likely to be confused with Nupedia. Angela (talk) 14:59, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :KFan II, I am warning you now. You are on my PERMANANT block list on the BS01 Wiki. If you even THINK of coming back, my CVU will be ready to report and revert ANYTHING you do. :face the fact... you don't know JACK about Bionicle. If you did, you wouldn't have been forced out of BS01. Swert of BS01 Co-Owner ::I shall stick with you to the end Swert. - Bioran23 from BS01 Wiki :::Grah! I feel like I'm on two sides. Here I am, reverting vandallism on both wikis, trying to stop it. I'm on BS01's side, but I'm reverting vandallism here. Why? Because vandallism is wrong! No matter where it happens, it is still wrong. When will you people learn that just because someone does somthing bad to you doesn't make it right to do it to others. I don't know who is commiting vandallism, even if they are members on BS01, but to EVERONE stop the vandallism. P.S. Swert and Bioran23 I am not mad at you, I just think that it is more than one sided. Bionicleman of BS01 ::::I understand, B-Man. Lets just leave this cursed place and return to our roles on the TRUE wiki. Get it? TRUE wiki. - Bioran23, Moderator of the you-know-what. (I see you filthered our name. So what? Look what I put down.) :::::The era is over, since KFan has left this site and there is a very small chance someone else will find it. Now then, now that the vandallism is over, this site will basicly fall into the void and be forgotton forever. Had vandallism continued, this site would continue to be noticed. Now then, lets leave this site to dissapear into the depths of nothing and continue to do our jobs on the wiki.--Bionicleman of BS01 ::::::Just a note to that current admin, please dont pagarize from BS01 Wiki. - Bioran23 from BS01 Wiki Nuipedia is under new management, and I will do my best to keep up to date with Bionicle Info. I am Tacku Nuva on BZP and have been a fan sence Feb. 2002. Bionicleman, I don't remember copying and pasting from the BS01 wiki. In fact, I've never been there! (I've heard about it, though.) New look! We now have our brand new look! Nuipedia has become Bioniclepedia! GUYS!!! Bioran, stop it. K Fan, he's a useless case. Anyone else, stop. Doing what K Fan does makes you no better. We shall play our own game not his. Stop this compitition and forget about it. This wiki is hopeless so just let it sit and rot. Just leave and don't come back. I know that you, the staff, and you, everyone else really care about the BS01 Wiki but this isn't the way to go. So basically...LEAVE ALREADY! Just stay own watch and just keep on editing. I don't want to baby you guys, any of you, so just stop it. --70.106.254.192 01:59, 13 May 2006 (UTC) (Or Utopia, BS01 Wiki Moderator - the Replacement Admin XD *laughs* ) :I didn't do anything except placing a note! - Bioran23 ::o_0. Blanking pages. Saying things like BS01 Wiki! BS01 Wiki! Using harsh language toward K Fan. Such words like Bi-sexual, etc. Just stop in general. Just go back and let's leave this....finally--70.106.254.192 02:05, 13 May 2006 (UTC) OK. My apologies KFan II, I can't believe I said those stuff! I guess I just overreacted. No you are not bi-sexual or an old fool. Sorry about that. Just one thing, why don't you unblock LL, then discuss things over? He certainly did not "Hack" into the system, he asked for it. Otherwise, my deepest apologises - Bioran23 (a.k.a Utopia the replacment admin's second :P) Link Just so you know, the link at the bottom leads to BS01, not the wiki. For the wiki, type http://www.biosector01.com/wiki in the box.--Bionicleman 22:19, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :It's a shame you never merged BS01 with this one. I see now whoever was hosting it just decided to shut it down and all that content has been lost. :( If you'd like to recreate it, please feel free to join this Wikia, where you can be assured that the site isn't going to be removed on the whim of one user as was the case with your old site. Angela talk 07:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::No, it wasn't shut down. Its having technical problems. We're working on fixing it.--Bionicleman 22:27, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Angela, please do not go around saying things that aren't true. Especially false statements without proof. Did you ask Steve or Kelly of BZP if it really shut down? Or did you just suspect it? Well just one statement of truth here, is that on the BS01 Wiki, we make sure our info is accurate before editing it in. We have all of the info backed up, and we just need to move it to our new host, which our old host must do first. ~U ::::The site has been gone since August and the forum is locked because the founder was sick of people asking about when the wiki would be back up. The old links to the wiki are just dead (no mention of trying to move the site elsewhere) and the forum that was related to the wiki has been inactive since August. I kind of assumed that meant it was gone. Angela talk 11:18, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::::There is nothing wrong with assuming it. What is wrong is changing the info without real proof. I do understand though. Alot of people think that the wiki is gone for good.--Bionicleman 15:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Well I'll give you the brief explanation of it all :). *Swert did have the BS01 forum closed, but he hasn't been able to get it open, and quite frankly, I doubt he cares. *BS01's domain name was redirected to BZP because it was decided that for everyone's good, BS01 would move off of BZP's server. I've been trying to get some loose ends tied for a new host ever since. *The old links are dead because the domain name was redirected. See the second point ;) *We will be back hopefully within a week or so, but by that time, we will still be testing to figure out what the heck went wrong. ~U New look! We have a new main page! Good I like it, its so fresh and congratulations Moved? Why, may I ask, did you move Main Page to Bioniclepedia Main Page? -Daiku 05:09, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry (late) Christmas to everyone! -Daiku 02:05, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Template:Cleanup I don't believe the list in the Cleanup template is how templates are supposed to be - I made a more template-ish one. You may want to take it off the Main Page. -Daiku 21:47, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive Why does it seem like I'm the only one talking here? :Anyways...do you think we could add an Article to be Improved on the Main Page? Perhaps, instead of Article Cleanup? -Daiku 17:48, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Wouldn't that be the same kind of thing?Clean up.Improved.Legodude760 07:39, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Not really. The cleanup box just had articles that were of sloppy quality. An improvement drive would be one article, each week, that isn't as detailed as it should be, which users are encouraged to contribute information to. -Daiku 17:28, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::::So,Clean up would be to "clean up" articles while improvment would be adding more info?Ohhh.Opps.Hey couldn't Legolover put up both? Legodude760 21:58, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Latin Hey um...Legolover?I would do this myself,but I can't.So anyway,you forgot to put what Lunctus Delinquo Fatum means on the Main Page.Legodude760 07:42, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Unity, Duty and Destiny. I not know beans how he put this here. Antidermis2319 16:38, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually Antidermis...I meant Legolover forgot to put what it meant on the Main Page.I wasn't asking for what it mant.Legodude760 21:56, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Major problem! Warning! Warning! Warning! Various articles are being lumped toegether as the same species when they in fact are not! I belive all species should be changed to affiliation or type. Tahu 01:47, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Umm...what are you talking about? Specific example? -Daiku 18:41, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Both the Barraki and the Rahi are all seperate species, and yet they are lumped togethter as the same! Also the Pirak, although all one race, are a faction, not a species name! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! A paniced Tahu 23:43, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Then go ahead and fix it. -Daiku 00:45, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I don't know how!--A very panicked Tahu 17:26, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Don't panic! Every you do is easily reversed if need be, so feel free to experiment. You can break anything. You might find the Wikia:Tutorial helpful, and you can make test edits in the project:sandbox. To make a new page, just enter the title in the box below to begin: ::Angela talk 17:31, 6 January 2007 (UTC) New box Could we have a Featured User thingy on the Main Page?I have one on Mariopedia.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 18:48, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't think we have quite enough people to do that yet. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Talk} { } {Library} 22:26, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::We could put a different user every Friday.Well,with what users we have already.We could use just the users that ever made edits here!-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 23:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC)(except for vandals) Main Page Layout Should the main page look like wikipedia's: For -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 18:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Against Erm... What do you mean, exactly? We already have something similar going on. ladius |\/|agnum 19:11, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Check out wikipedia's main page and check out ours.No offence,but thiers is better than some colored boxes.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 21:15, 14 February 2007 (UTC) **Not to be rude or anything, but DUH. What I mean is, to what extent are you talking about? Are you suggesting that we have a featured picture? That would be bad, because we don't have that many and there's no way to improve the quality. Suggesting that we have a featured article and user? We already talked about it. What do you mean? ladius |\/|agnum 22:16, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Just make the look different.That's what I'm talking about.We do have alot of pics anyways-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 22:31, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ****That's still too vague. And I don't think that we should look like Wikipedia. Maybe we could go with a hexagon design, representing six and the elements. Nah. ladius |\/|agnum 23:52, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *No - I like it fine how it is. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:35, 15 February 2007 (UTC) BL6 Just out of curiosity, could somebody take down the "no BL6 Spoilers" thing on the main page? There are spoilers all over the wiki. - Arban 14:47, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Only LegoLover, and he's never around, unfortunately. We have asked him about a bunch of things, but he never responds. Perhaps there's a template though. ladius |\/|agnum 16:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Chat I sugest you turn chat on. Chat helps new users because eperianced users can talk with them. That is where I leared how to edit on a differant wiki. Chinsee Lego (CL) 20:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC)